Cable connections, which have two pairs of conductors, e.g., two signal lines and two supply lines, which may have different cross sections, are frequently used for separate circuits in electronic systems, especially in motor vehicles. The so-called star quad cables have been known for the uncoupled routing of two circuits. These are unfavorable in terms of handling.